falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Цитадель
|карта = FO3 Citadel wmap.png |маркер карты = Цитадель |глава = Старейшина Лайонс |торговцы = Рыцарь-капитан Дурга |организации = Армия США (до войны) Братство Стали |квесты = см. соответствующий раздел |врачи = Скальпель |существа = Робот-охранник Скальпель |cell name = PentagonExterior01-04 (снаружи) CitadelBaileyNE CitadelBaileyNW CitadelBaileySE CitadelBaileySW CitadelARing (кольцо A) CitadelBRing (кольцо B) CitadelLab (лаборатория) DLC03CitadelPit DLC03zCitadelPit |ref_id = (кольцо A) (кольцо B) 00015157 (лаборатория) |дополнительно = 250px|Цитадель, уничтоженная орбитальным оружием }} Цитадель ( ) — локация Fallout 3. Местоположение Простейшие способы добраться до Цитадели — двигаться вдоль реки Потомак на юго-восток от станции Фоллз-Чёрч — восток или северо-северо-восток от Арлингтонской библиотеки. Заметить вход в Цитадель довольно легко — это огромные ворота с краном, вмонтированные в один из углов здания. Описание Цитадель - это штаб-квартира Братства Стали на Столичной Пустоши. Представляет собой сильно разрушенное, но заново укреплённое Братством довоенное здание Пентагона, с высокими неприступными стенами, с которых солдаты Братства могут, в случае необходимости, вести огонь. По внешнему периметру Цитадель патрулируется небольшими отрядами и охраняется турелями. Тяжёлые массивные ворота поднимаются при помощи крана, вход в Цитадель охраняют паладин Бэл, рыцарь Братства и робот-охранник. Охраняющие Цитадель паладины Братства Стали не пропускают Одинокого Путника внутрь, и попасть туда он сможет только в сопровождении доктора Ли и её команды, в ходе квеста «'Живая вода'». Там же Путник узнает местоположение Убежища 87 с ГЭКК. Персонажи * Старейшина Лайонс — глава Братства Стали на Столичной Пустоши. * Высший паладин Кросс — возможный напарник Путника, знакомая его отца и телохранитель старейшины. * Писец Ротшильд — главный писец Братства. Начальник работ над Либерти Праймом. * Рыцарь-капитан Дурга — торговец (в основном оружием) и ремонтник Братства. Её можно найти в лаборатории — напротив Либерти Прайма находится дверь, которая ведёт в помещение подвального типа. Там же хранится арсенал и, собственно, торгует Дурга. * Скальпель — немного чокнутый Мистер Храбрец, выполняющий роль врача. Может нанести урон Путнику во время «лечения». Находится в местном медицинском отделении в кольце «Б». * «Львиный Прайд» ** Страж Сара Лайонс — дочь старейшины Лайонса, командир «Львиного Прайда». ** Паладин Глэйд — специалист «Прайда» по тяжёлому вооружению. Принимает ставки на настоящее имя Палача. ** Паладин Кодьяк — солдат «Прайда», как он сам выражается, «мастер на все руки». ** Паладин Варгас — член «Прайда». С ним Одинокий Путник впервые встречается у здания РНГ. ** Рыцарь-капитан Сумрак — женщина-снайпер. С неодобрением относится к легкомыслию товарищей в отношении Палача. Самому Палачу она не доверяет, так как «он докладывает обо всём только стражу Лайонс, а остальным — ни слова. Такому солдату я не могу доверять». ** Рыцарь-капитан Колвин — член «Прайда». ** Рыцарь-капитан Палач — немногословный боец «Львиного Прайда». Никому не называл своего имени, из-за чего его коллеги даже начали принимать ставки, кто же узнает его имя. Этим «кто-то», разумеется, станет Одинокий Путник. Настоящее имя Палача — Ирвин. Специализируется на диверсиях и спецоперациях. По ночам часто выходит в одиночку в Пустошь. Находки * Книга «В укрытие! Ложись!» в лаборатории в туалете; * Книга «Пистолеты и пули» в кольце «А» под кроватью; * Уникальный лазерный пистолет «Гроза контрабандиста» в сейфе (с уровнем замка «Очень сложный» — требуется значение навыков «Взлом» или «Наука» не менее 100) старейшины Лайонса в кольце «Б». Все вещи в Цитадели бесхозны, поэтому их кража не считается преступлением, и карма не снимается. То же самое можно сказать про взлом терминалов и сейфов. Квесты * Смерть с небес * Кто смел, тот побеждает * Святая вода * Защита караванов * Великолепная лечебная вода! * Коллекционирование жетонов * Висельный юмор * Худший. Доктор. На свете * Подготовка к Прайм-Тайму * Кровь для Братства * Спасти паладина Дженсена }} Заметки * Цитадель можно разбомбить в дополнении Broken Steel. Если это сделать, то Братство Стали навсегда станет враждебно к Путнику. * У южной стены Цитадели каждые 72 часа происходит бой между стрелками Братства на башенках и двумя супермутантами, часто при поддержке кентавра. * Возле южных стен Цитадели может быть пойман сигнал Радио Народной Республики Америка. * Цитадель Изгоями Братства на аванпосте. * Цитадель может Вернер, если Одинокий Путник узнал от Паладина Кодьяка историю о Биче Божьем. * Цитадель упоминается в заметке про Пойнт-Лукаут. * Упоминается паладином Дансом в Fallout 4«''It might not be as imposing as the Citadel back in the Capital Wasteland, but it suits our purposes''». Появление За кулисами Цитадель копирует реально существующее здание Пентагона, в котором размещается штаб-квартира Министерства обороны США; находится в пригороде Вашингтона — Арлингтоне, на правом берегу реки Потомак. Баги Если смотреть на главный вход, то справа будет дорога и развалины домов с камнями. Между этими камнями можно пролезть сквозь текстуры и пройти в Цитадель с задней части двери, которая будет находиться ближе к главному входу. Это даёт возможность научится носить силовую броню до получения квеста. Галерея Paladin at the Citadel.jpg‎|Паладин Братства у стен здания Aring5.jpg|Архивы и библиотека в кольце «А» A-Ring Great Hall.jpg|Главный зал кольца «А» B-Ring quarters.jpg|Казармы бойцов в кольце «B» B-Ring Elder Lyons' room.jpg|Комната Лайонса в кольце «B» Prime.jpg|Лаборатория Цитадели Concept09B.jpg|Концепт-арт здания Citadel courtyard.jpg|Внутренний двор Внутренний двор разрушенной Цитадели.png|Внутренний двор разрушенной Цитадели Вход в разрушенную Цитадель.png|Вход в разрушенную Цитадель Концепт-арты Адама Адамовича Citadel CA1.jpg|The Art of Fallout 3 The CitadelCA5.jpg The CitadelCA1.jpg The CitadelCA2.jpg The CitadelCA4.jpg Примечания de:Zitadelle en:Citadel es:La Ciudadela fr:Citadelle hu:A Citadella it:Cittadella pl:Cytadela pt-br:Citadel uk:Цитадель zh:大本營 Категория:Цитадель Категория:Локации Fallout 3 Категория:Локации, упоминаемые в Fallout 4 Категория:Маркеры карты Fallout 3 Категория:Локации, упоминаемые в Operation: Anchorage Категория:Локации, упоминаемые в The Pitt Категория:Локации, упоминаемые в Point Lookout Категория:Братство Стали Категория:Военные объекты